


Secreto

by Jenny_anderson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly jamás imaginó que alguna vez tendría que guardar un secreto así de grande, pero era así como lo quería Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secreto

**Secreto**

 

**Personaje/pareja(s):**  Molly Hooper  
 **Rating:**  PG-13  
 **Resumen:**  Molly jamás imaginó que alguna vez tendría que guardar un secreto así de grande, pero era así como lo quería Sherlock.  
 **Advertencias:**  Spoilers del 2x03  
 **Disclaimer:**  Ningun personaje me pertenece.  
 **Palabras:**  366  
 **Beta:**  [YVARLCRIS](http://yvarlcris.livejournal.com/)

 

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

_“Te equivocas, ¿sabes? Sí cuentas, siempre has contado y siempre he confiando en ti.”_  
  
Molly recuerda las palabras de Sherlock, las evoca una y otra vez cada que entra al blog de John y no encuentra una nueva actualización.   
  
Recuerda perfectamente el tono, pero lo que sabe que jamás se borrará de su memoria es la mirada que había en el rostro de Sherlock en ese momento, una mezcla entre desesperación y resignación.  
  
No le dijo mucho, y ella no preguntó. Su relación siempre había funcionado de aquella manera y ella apenas había sido consciente de eso. Ahora mirando hacia atrás se da cuenta de eso. Ella siempre al lado de Sherlock, escuchando mientras está trabajando, soltando palabras a medias, murmurando. Lista en caso de que necesitara de su ayuda.  
  
No esperó que la ayuda tuviera que otorgarse de esa manera. Ayudar a alguien a fingir su muerte no entra en la lista de cosas que Molly planeo hacer antes de morir, pero ha pasado. Y aun cuando él no le dijo la razón, ella no necesito preguntárselo.  
  
Había visto cambiar a Sherlock durante esos meses. Ella sabía que ahora existían personas por las que Sherlock se preocupaba, por supuesto no era algo que el hombre fuera a pregonar por ahí. Pero ella lo sabía y, si ella lo sabía, Jim también lo hacía.  
  
Y ahora ella estaba ahí, con el secreto más grande que había tenido que guardar nunca, y la foto en la página web de un hombre que la había tratado con amabilidad desde el mismo momento en que la había conocido. Y es que de sólo imaginarlo, Molly no podía siquiera terminar de visualizar el sufrimiento de John. Estaba segura de eso.  
  
Y entonces sentía que era su deber informar al médico, decirle que no debía de perder la fe, que los milagros podían suceder. Pero siempre que tomaba el móvil, la voz de Sherlock sonaba en su cabeza.  
  
 _“Siempre he confiando en ti.”_  
  
Y entonces abandona el teléfono y comienza a trabajar para distraerse. Sólo esperaba que, llegado el momento, John también la perdonara a ella. Después de todo ¿Quién era capaz de decirle no a Sherlock Holmes cuando pedía algo?

 

**Notas de la autora**

Yo se que llegado el momento, John la perdonara. 


End file.
